Compositions that form hydrophobic and oleophobic coatings can be useful to render surfaces repellant to both water-based and organic-based materials. Such surfaces having hydrophobic and oleophobic coatings would generally be easier to clean, be non-staining, and have a low surface energy. Surfaces with a low surface energy can be useful, for example, in industrial and consumer goods to provide a high degree of slip, or anti-stiction, to materials that contact the surface. However, prior hydrophobic and oleophobic coatings suffer from a number of detriments including poor temperature performance, lack of flexibility, stress cracking, lack of resistance to ultraviolet light, poor adhesion and poor environmental resistance when applied as a relatively thick coating (e.g., about 1 micrometer to about 4 micrometers or more). Therefore, there is a need for a more durable coating that can easily be applied to render the surface of a substrate both hydrophobic and oleophobic.